


Mere Anarchy

by KProject



Category: Eversion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zee Tee is sent upon a grand new adventure. What strange things will he encounter on his way to save the Princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Anarchy

Zee Tee was a simple being, with surprisingly little brains for a creature who was nearly all head. His mind was as mechanical and automatic as the processes that pumped blood through his veins or sent one foot after the other. "Find the princess", someone said as they sent him on his way. And since Zee Tee lacked a mouth with which to object, there were only two possible outcomes: the princess would be found or Zee Tee's bones would litter the long road to glory.

His huge eyes beheld the searing blue sky scarred by useless wisps of cloud, the creatures, whose touch was poison, with blank and placid smiles scrawled garishly across their shells, the amethyst-coloured platforms that hung in midair as if in open defiance of that harsh goddess Gravity. And the gems, those useless glowing trinkets that called out to him with their sweet siren song, ever hovering just out of reach. They were like a trail of breadcrumbs set before him. Zee Tee brushed one with his fingertips, and it vanished. He had the strangest feeling, as though it were being pulled inside him somehow. Thinking nothing of it, he carried on.

Thinking nothing at all, he carried on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you tell me not to write Eversion fic. You know who you are.


End file.
